


Speciality

by GreyLiliy



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2020-12-22 20:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Delta finds he does not have as much information on Agent Washington as he’d like from Agent York’s memories, so he sets out to find what he needs to know the old fashioned way: Conversation.





	Speciality

**Author's Note:**

> [First Posted to Tumblr on September 12, 2013 with the title “Drabble #51 - Delta/Wash.” It was crossposted to Archive of Our Own on October 18, 2019. Only the work itself has been crossposted.]
> 
> Written as a Request.

“Hello, Agent Washington,” Delta said, addressing the agent staring at the wall. York was turned toward Agent North Dakota, engaging in deep conversation concerning some game score. Feeling un-stimulated and ignored, it was only logical to seek company from someone who looked equally out of sorts. “You seem preoccupied with the wall. Is there some malfunction with it?”

“Delta!” Agent Washington said, straightening in his seat. He looked beyond Delta’s shoulder, unsure if he was allowed to talk with the A.I. without York’s permission. He must have decided it was fine when neither York nor Agent North Dakota paid them any heed. Agent Washington shrugged his shoulders, leaning on the table. “No, uh. I guess I was just bored.”

“Then perhaps engaging in conversation could help pass the time until your next drill?” Delta suggested. “I find it may keep the both of us properly stimulated.”

Agent Washington coughed, but regained his composure after a moment. He flexed his fingers on the table. “Sure, we can talk. What about?”

“I am very familiar with York and his work, however details on his co-workers is not freely offered. I was wondering if you could inform me on your specialties, so that I may be better prepared to plan around strategies and assist during battle,” Delta said. It was untrue, of course. He had access to all of York’s thoughts, files, and information. However, it did not seem logical to inform Agent Washington that York had not taken the time to learn about him specifically in as much detail as he had Agent Carolina or Agent North Dakota. Delta nodded, “It would be most helpful.”

Agent Washington stared at him for a few moments, as if he were struggling to process the information. Perhaps he was not asked often.

Delta gave him a push. “Agent Washington?”

“Weapons,” Agent Washington blurted. He pulled his hands in close to his chest, and rubbed his knuckle with his thumb. He shifted slightly. “I’m a weapons expert. Rifles, rocket launchers, shot guns, turrets, knives, and well, all of them. It’s my job to be versatile with whatever weapon is on hand, or what I take from the enemy. I should be able to pick up anything and use it accurately and efficiently.”

“Accuracy and efficiency are two things I can appreciate. It makes it much easier to predicate and chart bullet pathing,” Delta said. As Agent Washington continued talking, his shoulders loosened and his voice evened out. He was far more comfortable as it continued. Good. “Do you have a preference, Agent Washington?”

“I like my battle rifle the most, I guess. It’s easy, standard issue, and you can find one just about anywhere,” Agent Washington said. He chuckled to himself and leaned forward. “Though, I like throwing knives, too. When I was little I used to love that circus act. It was always so cool how accurate they were with hits, and I wanted to be able to do that.”

“I will have to pay more attention in the field to see if you have succeeded,” Delta said warmly. “Are there any secondary skills you bring to the table I should be aware of?”

“Well,” Agent Washington said. He looked over his shoulder, and scooted two seats over, away from York. Agent Washington waved at Delta to follow. Curious, the A.I. maxed the distance he could travel from York, and got close to Agent Washington. The Agent leaned over and covered the side of his mouth, attempting to whisper through the helmet. “I’m also a pretty good lock pick.”

“Oh?” Delta asked, looking over toward his partner. “Is that so?”

“The Director said I had a higher proficiency rating than you-know-who,” Agent Washington said, nodding his head toward York. He laughed, his shoulders shaking. Agent Washington chuckled through the next little bit of information. “But it’s hush-hush, because The Director doesn’t want a certain someone having their specialty challenged.”

Delta felt a bubbly sort of humor in the back of his head. Would this be a logical moment to chuckle alongside Agent Washington?

Poor Agent York.

“Good to know as well,” Delta said. “While I am more than pleased to assist, it is always nice to know there is back up available.”

“Yeah,” Agent Washington said, scratching the back of his head.

“Delta!” York called. “What are you doing, buddy?”

“Participating in friendly conversation,” Delta said. “Is there something you need?”

“Yeah, time to go,” York said. He grabbed his helmet off the table. Agent North Dakota was already gone. “You too, Wash. Let’s move it.”

“Coming,” Agent Washington said. He passed by Delta and waved. “Nice talking with you Delta.”

“Likewise,” Delta said. “I hope this helps us work better together in the future.”

“I bet it will,” Agent Washington said, throwing a thumbs up.

“Yes, I do hope so,” Delta said. Agent Washington was a good lad. He planned to have more of these conversations in the future.

Who knew when it would come in handy?


End file.
